


Wrong

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Fics Challenge [9]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, Kissing, Marriage, Married Doctor/Master, Post Serial: s144 Time and the Rani, Trans Character, Trans Doctor, Trans Female Character, Trans Missy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Missy and the Seventh Doctor both have one thing in common (other than being married, of course): they are both trans.





	Wrong

Of course, she remembers meeting the Doctor back when she was in a previous incarnation, but Missy still likes to travel through time and meet the previous Doctors again, just to see how they react to her new appearance. Most of them just express a mild look of surprise before going back to bickering with them, but others are more interesting to see again (such as the Third Doctor, who told her that she looked better with facial hair).

Other visits aren’t so enjoyable. They remember meeting Doctor Number Seven, but she never met her right after her regeneration. And it turns out that the Doctor isn’t having a very good time. Having only just got over the whole incident with the Rani (apparently the Rani kidnapped her post-regeneration and drugged her to damage her memory), the Doctor is quite miserable. Her companion Mel doesn’t seem to be able to do anything to help.

And when the Doctor sees Missy, it is amazing to actually see her smile.

“Hello,” she says. She and Mel have just walked out of the TARDIS to see Missy sitting on a wall, waiting for them. Her voice is Scottish and soft.

“Hello, Doctor,” Missy says, smiling.

The Doctor is wearing a bizarre outfit, with a blue pullover patterned with question marks, as well as a blue skirt that nearly touches her ankles. Her short hair is hidden by a hat, but she just looks rather uncomfortable in herself.

Mel looks at her and then at the Doctor. “Doctor, do you know this woman?”

“Yes, I do,” the Doctor says. “This is my best enemy, the Master. Although in this incarnation, she prefers the name Missy.”

“Enemy?” Mel says. “Doctor, is she going to hurt us?”

The Doctor looks at Missy and smiles. “No, of course she isn’t.”

\---

“So, go on then,” the Doctor says inside her TARDIS, closing the doors and then leaning against the console.

“Go on what?”

“Are you not going to tell me why you’re here? Or do you just like to travel through time and meet your spouse through all of their regenerations just for the fun of it?”

Missy grins. “Well, when you put it like that…”

The Doctor chuckles. She shakes Missy’s hand. “It’s good to see you.”

“So… how have things been since your regeneration… yesterday, I believe?” Missy asks.

The Doctor shrugs and ducks her head. “Not very good, actually.”

“In what way?”

“Why would you care?” the Doctor says, raising her eyebrows. “No offense, but you have never been the best spouse. Constantly trying to kill me tends to give us trust issues.”

“Yes, but I never actually do it, do I?” Missy says, remembering all of the times she never succeeded in killing the Doctor.

The Doctor sighs. “I suppose not. But just because we’re married, don’t expect me to tell you about my gender issues.” She cuts herself off by hooking the handle of her umbrella around her neck and pulling a silly face. “Seriously?”

Missy smiles. But then she puts on a serious expression, leaning closer to the Doctor. “Gender issues?”

“Yes, gender issues. Do you know how it feels to regenerate and realise you are transgender?”

“Actually, I do,” Missy says. She hasn’t even told her own Doctor this yet, but this one probably needs this fact more.

Her eyes widen. “You do?”

“Yes, Doctor, you aren’t the only trans woman in this relationship,” she says. There is a slight hint of apprehension in her voice, but no embarrassment; after all, this is nothing to be embarrassed about.

The Doctor’s seventh incarnation is staring at her, and her incredulous expression is hilarious. This is the Doctor who regenerated and immediately realised she was transgender, but didn’t know how to cope because that had never happened to the Doctor before. This is the Doctor who suddenly has far more in common with Missy than they both thought.

“That… that actually makes me feel a bit better,” the Doctor says.

“About what?”

“The dysphoria, mostly,” she mumbles.

Missy certainly understands that. She felt horribly dysphoric after her regeneration, and it took a fair while to help herself feel better in her new body.

“Well,” she says, smiling. “I think I can help you with that.”

And for the first time, the seventh Doctor gives Missy a kiss.


End file.
